


There's No Fool Like an Old Fool

by crazycat9449



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycat9449/pseuds/crazycat9449
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H.G. Wells overthinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Fool Like an Old Fool

As light streams into the room from the early morning sunrise, H.G. Wells sighs contentedly at the sleeping Warehouse agent in her arms. Long fingers caress through chestnut curls. Green eyes open taking in the pairs’ disheveled appearance. A puzzled look appears briefly on Myka’s face before she breaks out into a wide grin. 

Helena smiles back. “It seems that we have decided to complicate our relationship.”

Myka snorts as she cuddles closer, “As if our relationship was ever simple. You need to start believing in yourself again, in me…in us. I do.” 

Helena G. Wells had never believed in soul mates. As a young girl, looking through pilfered old tomes of philosophy in her bedroom, she discovered Plato. Though she enjoyed reading the ancient philosopher, fascinated as she was with many of his utopian ideals, she had always believed that particular notion to be the delusion of an old fool.  
HG chuckles to herself. Destroyed by both ice and fire and then reborn, she had lived long enough to become such an old fool herself. She looks back into the face of this glorious woman, who after all that she has done, still chooses to love her. Myka is strong when she is weak, good when she is evil, has faith when she doubts. At the most crucial times, every time, she is everything Helena needs. 

“You make me believe in so many things.” She kisses Myka, laughing into her mouth while her hand meanders determinedly southward. “There truly is such endless wonder…” HG muses with her eyebrow arching mischievously. Myka replies with a laugh then a throaty moan. The missing half of her indeed.


End file.
